The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a hard disk drive (HDD), data is stored on concentric tracks on a disk. Each of the tracks includes, for example, servo wedges and addressable data sectors. Each of the data sectors includes a preamble and a sync mark followed by user data. The preamble includes a timing recovery pattern. For example, the timing recovery pattern may include a repeating pattern (i.e., tone). A read channel of the HDD performs timing acquisition for reading the user data from the track based on the timing recovery pattern of the preamble. The sync mark follows the preamble and indicates the start of the user data.
In some circumstances, a signal read from a target track may include interference from adjacent tracks. For example, preambles of adjacent tracks may interfere (e.g., may cause inter track interference, or ITI) with an ability of a read channel to detect the preamble of the target track.